The invention relates to a system and method for extracting data signals from a randomly selected memory medium to represent content parameters in an interactive computer graphics environment.
Optical memories such as compact-disc-read-only-memories (CD-ROMs) have gained wide acceptance in many computer applications requiring inexpensive and compact data storage devices. Generally, data written to a CD-ROM is format-specific, i.e., audio data on an audio CD-ROM is often primarily used for audio playback purposes. Additionally, individual CD-ROMs typically include Table-of-Content (TOC) data that identify several unique characteristics of the specific CD-ROM. TOC data often includes the overall number of data tracks, the total running time of all tracks, the running time of each individual track, and so on. Consequently, the TOC data for an individual CD-ROM serves somewhat as a fingerprint for unique identification thereof.
In an effort to utilize the data on an audio CD-ROM for a non-audio purpose, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 8-86870 proposes making use of the TOC data for computer gaming applications. The Publication discloses a game system that operates according to hard-coded software instructions pre-loaded into a permanently mounted memory. The game system reads the TOC data from an audio CD-ROM inserted into a CD-ROM player with a subcode processing circuit. Data read from the disc is stored in a TOC memory, and then converted by a control unit into game character parameters such as energy Capacity, offensive power, and defensive power. The system further includes an attack key that when activated, executes a character battle game by the control unit according to predetermined instructions hard-coded in the device. The method manipulates the energy capacity, offensive firepower and defensive power as variables, with the computational battle result displayed on a display screen.
While the foregoing device and method work well for its intended purpose, the hard-coding of the game software limits the gaming experience to only one game. This substantially minimizes any variety in the gaming experience. Moreover, the disclosed device appears specially constructed for the particular gaming scenario, and non-adaptable to generic gaming systems.
Therefore, the need exists for a system and method having the ability of extracting parameter data from a randomly selected removable memory, for subsequent use by computer content stored on a memory medium of the type comprising the selected removable memory. The system and method of the present invention satisfy these needs.
The system and method of the present invention offer the capability of extracting data from a randomly selected removable memory. The extracted data maximizes the flexibility and variety of the content in an interactive computer graphics environment. Additionally, the randomly selected memory may be read by a generic game system without the need for modifications.
To realize the above advantages, in one form the invention comprises a method of extracting random data for use in an interactive computer graphics environment. The graphics environment is generated by a computer responsive to software residing on a first removable memory having a predetermined data format. The method includes the steps of selecting a second memory having a substantially similar data format to the predetermined data format; reading data signals from the randomly selected second memory indicative of the content thereon; and processing the read data signals to represent parameter content in the graphical environment.
In another form, the invention comprises a method of randomly generating content parameters for use by a computer. The computer includes a reader for receiving a first removable memory including predetermined computer content. The reader is operative in response to the content to generate a computer graphics environment. The method includes the steps of first selecting a second removable memory including data representative of the formatting characteristics of the second memory; temporarily replacing the first removable memory in the optical reader with the second memory; extracting the formatting data from the second memory with the reader; processing the extracted data to create parameter values for use by the computer content; and substituting the second memory with the first memory in the reader to continue processing of the computer content.
In yet another form, the invention comprises a system for displaying computer content on a graphics display. The computer content is resident on a first removable memory. The system includes a reader operative to read data signals from the first removable memory comprising the computer content. The reader is responsive to instructions in the computer content to extract organizational data signals from a randomly selected second removable memory. A processor is coupled to the reader for generating parameter data from the extracted organizational data signals for use in the computer content.